1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reproduction apparatus, a reproduction method and a reproduction program, which are preferably adapted to a music reproduction apparatus that plays music based on music data.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a portable music reproduction apparatus is widely available which records music data on a nonvolatile memory, a hard disk drive or other devices (for example, see JP-A-2003-85888).
This type of music reproduction apparatus has reproduction modes of music data, including a normal reproduction mode that reproduces pieces of recorded music in recorded order, and a random music reproduction mode that randomly reproduces music, and some pieces of the apparatus further have a so-called recommend mode that selects and reproduces a piece of music which a user might be prefer as a recommended piece of music among the pieces of music recorded based on user's preferences and the frequency of reproduction.